Diamond G
by jessicaje0419
Summary: Bagaimana cara Blue Prince membantu salah satunya dalam mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai? GOT7 couple MarkBam Couple


Diamond G

Cast :

Bambam aka Bambam Kim (GOT7)

Mark Yi-en Tuan aka Oh Mark Tuan (GOT7)

Jeon Jungkook aka Kim Jungkook (BTS)

Kim Seok Jin aka Oh Seok Jin (BTS)

EXO member

GOT7 member

BTS member

Sore itu, terlihat 2 gadis manis nan cantik dan juga kembar, kita panggil saja mereka Kim Jungkook dan Bambam Kim, sedang bersenda gurau di pavilliun rumah mereka. Ya, rumah mereka sedang tidak ada orang, hanya ada para maid yang menemani mereka. Kalian bertanya dimana orang tua Jungkook dan Bambam? _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mereka sedang ada pertemuan di Aula Miracles High School, sedangkan oppa mereka, Kim Jimin sedang di rumah _chingu_ nya. Mari kita intip saudari kembar ini.

"Kookie _unni_, aku bosen!" seru Bambam sambil tiduran di sofa panjang yang terdapat di pavilliun itu. "Memang hanya kau saja Bamie? (read : Baemi)" jawab unni Bambam, Jungkook yang juga merebahkan badannya di sebelah adiknya. Hening terjadi diantara mereka. "Bam, gimana kalau kita ke cafe? Kan pasti _chingudeul_ sedang disana" seru Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Ya! _Unni_ jangan ngomong tiba-tiba gitu dong?! Aku jadi kaget. Kalau begitu ayo _unni_, kita ganti baju" balas Bambam diiringi pout-in nya dia.

Bambam dan Jungkook keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing memakai baju berwarna senada tetapi berbeda style. Bambam memakai rok mini warna biru muda dengan motif polkadot putih, kemeja putih yang tidak berlengan dan dihiasi dasi biru muda di leher putih jenjangnya. Rambut panjang yang agak berwarna pink itu diikat dua dan kaki indahnya di hiasi heels berwarna soft blue.

Sedangkan _unni_ nya memakai dress selutut berwarna senada dengan adik kembarannya. Ia memakai ikat pinggang putih, untuk leher jenjangnya ia hiasi kalung dengan bandul 'JJ' yang ia dapat dari salah satu _sunbae_ nya di sekolah, Jin. Kenapa Jungkook memakai kalung itu? Karena ia menyukai _sunbae_ nya itu dari ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama, yang sekarang ia, kembarannya dan _sunbae_ nya itu sudah menengah atas. Kaki jenjangnya terdapat gelang kaki emas yang diberi _Appa_ nya minggu lalu dan ia memakai heels berwarna putih.

"Eh cieee _unni_ yang pakai kalung dari _oppa_ itu" goda Bambam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke _unni_ nya itu. "Tak apalah Bamie. Tapi aku cantikkan? Kau cantik, pasti Mark _oppa_ akan nembak kamu kalau dia lihat penampilanmu saat ini" kata Jungkook panjang lebar. Mereka segera masuk mobil Jungkook dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka. "Iih, apasih _unn_? Iya _unni_ cantik buat Jin _oppa_" seru Bambam sambil pout (lagi) dan ditambah melipat tangannya di dada. "Tidak terasa kita sudah sampai, ayo turun Bam" kata Jungkook sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. "_Ne unni_" balas Bambam. Bambam berjalan cepat memasuki cafe tersebut.

Jungkook melanjutkan melanjutkan jalannya memasuki 'CAFE PLANET', cafe planet buatan _eomma appa_ dari _chingu_ mereka, Kim Ho Seok atau sering dipanggil J-Hope.

"Hi Girls! What are you doing now? Can I join?" sapa Jungkook kepada member Princess Pearls.

Mari ku kenalkan dengan anggota Princess Pearls,

Ada J-Hope aka Kim Ho Seok pencinta warna ungu anak dari pemilik 'CAFE PLANET' aka Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Yixing, J-Hope juga menjadi ketua dari Pricess Pearls. J-Hope juga sering dipanggil oleh member nya Seokie _unni_, Queen J atau Leader _unni_.

Yang kedua kita punya Jr. Aka Junior, ia adalah adik dari J-Hope. Nama asli Jr. Kim JinYoung. Jr. di sekolah maupun di Princess School sering dipanggil Kim _unni_ atau Kim J. Jr. juga penggila pink, ia mempunyai semua barang-barang yang berbau pink.

Selanjutnya ada V dengan nama asli Park Taehyung. Anak dari Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun pemilik spa yang sering mereka pakai kalau sedang kecapaian. V sering disapa cutie V, Princess TaeTae, Lady Tae.

Kita punya Youngjae aka Kim Youngjae adalah anak dari pemilik Purple Department Store, Kim Jongdae dan Kim MinSeok. Youngjae mempunyai suara emas seperti appa nya. Maka dari itu ia dipanggil Golden Voice, Golden saeng, Cutie Jae dari salah satu teman sekelasnya atau _namjachingu_nya, JB.

Terakhir kita punya Kim twins, Kim Jungkook dan Bambam Kim anak dari pemilik Miracles High School dan pemilik studio dance yang sering dipakai Princess Pearls dan Basket Prince Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sama-sama penyuka atau bisa dibilang penggila warna merah dan biru, mereka juga suka 'Kimchi Spaghetti' buatan _eomma_ mereka, Kyungsoo. Jungkook sering dipanggil kookie, _saengie_, _chagi_ oleh J-hope. Sedangkan Bambam sering dipanggil _Baozi_ _saeng_, _Magnae_, Baby.

Princess Pearls itu sering di couple-in dengan Blue Prince. Anggota Blue Prince ada,

Rap Monster aka Wu Namjoon, anak pemilik perusahaan Wu Corp, Wu Yifan dan Wu Zi Tao. Dia adalah _namjachingu_ dari J-Hope. Rap Mon juga leader Blue Prince.

Adik dari Rap Mon, adalah Jackson aka Jackson Wu. Dia adalah _namjachingu_ Jr. Jackson juga best friend nya Mark.

Sang flying dance kedua setelah Mark, Kim Jimin. Jimin adalah oppa dari Kim Twins. Ia juga _namjachingu _dari _chingu yeodongsaeng_ nya itu, Park Taehyung.

JB aka Park Jaebeom, _oppa_ dari seorang Park Taehyung. Dia adalah tempat dimana Mark curhat(?) JB juga punya _yeojachingu_ aka Kim Youngjae.

Terakhir ada Old Hyung dan sang Flying Dance aka Oh Seok Jin dan Oh Mark Tuan. Mereka adalah anak dari Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan pemilik 'Miracles High School' yang dikelola bersama _eomma appa_ Kim Twins dan Kim Jimin. Mereka masing-masing juga mempunyai tempat curhat yang empuk (?) kalau Mark ada JB, kalau Jin ada Rap Mon. Jin adalah _namjachingu_ Jungkook dan Mark yang menyukai? Ani mencintai? Ani entahlah pokoknya untuk seorang Bambam.

Back to story...

"_Ne_, you can join us Kookie~ah" seru J-Hope dan Jr. berbarengan. Jungkook menempatkan dirinya disebelah Youngjae. "sedang ngomongin apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Princess Pearls member. "biasa tuh si Bambam kepo tentang Mark oppa" seru Youngjae sambil menunjuk Bambam yang lagi memohon ke Jr. dengan dagunya. Bambam menengok ke arah Youngjae.

"Bami mending kamu ungkapin perasaan kamu daripada Mark oppa diambil orang lho!" seru J-hope. "aku malu unni, dan aku kan yeoja" balas Bambam. "daripada kita omongin Blue Prince mending kita pesan aja gimana?" usul Jungkook. "bener juga tuh" kata yang lain.

Mari kita lihat namja-namja yang gagal dating dengan pasangannya karena seorang namja aka Oh Mark Tuan.

Oh Family House

"Ya! _Hyung_! Ngapain panggil kita ke sini? Kan aku mau pergi dengan TaeTae _chagi_!" seru Jimin sambil loncat-loncat di kasur kamar Mark.

Pletak! Pletak!

Jimin mendapatkan dua hadiah di kepalanya, satu dari JB dan satu lagi dari Mark.

"tidak usah teriak-teriak dan loncat-loncat di kasur ku KIM JIMIN! Aku kan mau ngomongin tentang Bambam." balas Mark sambil berkacak pinggang.

"YA! Kim Jimin! Tidak usah panggil adik ku dengan sebutan _'chagi'_ kau tahu? Itu menjijikkan!" seru JB sambil mencubit-cubitin lengan Jimin.

"JB _Hyung_ sakiitt.. Bambam lagi deh Mark _Hyung_-_- gak bosen apa?!" kata Jimin menjawab Mark dan JB seperti kereta api. "emangnya Hyung mau tanya tentang apa lagi sih? Kau saja sudah tau kalau Bambam juga menyukai mu hyung" lanjut Jimin setelah bebas dari cubitan JB. "mending tembak pas Valentine Day hyung. Biar romantis and GREGET!" kata Jackson sambil memeluk Rap Mon. Sampai-sampai Rap Mon melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terartikan.

"Maunya sih gitu. Tapi aku merasa masih belum pas" jawab Mark dengan tampang lesunya. "Memangnya Jin _hyung_ mau tembak Jungkook kapan?" lanjut Mark. "Aku sudah bulan lalu Mark :p buruan sana tembak Bambam daripada diambil namja lain" jawab Jin sambil menggoda Mark. "Ayolah Jin _hyung_ bantu aku" rajuk Mark kepada Jin dengan tambahan _aegyo_ yang gagal. "IEUUUWWWHH" ucap Jimin, Rap Mon, JB, dan Jackson serempak. Sampai-sampai Jackson dan Jimin sudah menjulurkan lidahnya seperti mau muntah.

PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!

"AAAWWWW! MARK _HYUNG_ APPO" seru Jimin, Rap Mon, JB, dan Jackson serempak. Ckckck Blue Prince ternyata kompak yah. "Siapa suruh kalian begitu?!" jawab Mark sambil menambah death glare untuk mereka. "Sudah-sudah, kalau tidak salah sekolah mengadakan Pensi untuk Valentine Day" kata Jin sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang di beri tahu eomma nya tadi pagi. "_Jinjjayooo_?!" tanya Blue Prince, mereka pun sudah berpose ala GOT7 bagian 'OMONA' kecuali Jin. "_ne_, tadi pagi Luhan _eomma_ bilang ke aku, jadi kita mending menampilkan Boyband saja gimana?" usul Jin sambil menatap member yang lain.

Member lain pun terlihat sedang berfikir. "hmmm.. boleh _hyung_ tapi kita menyanyikan lagu siapa?" tanya Rap Mon. "Gimana kalau... BTS? Kan lagunya megekspresikan kita buat sekolah gitu hyung" usul Jimin. "bukan gitu, tapi buat love aka sarang aka cinta, Jimin-.-" kata Jackson dan dihadiahi death glare dari Jimin. "yasudahlah, kau ada ide _hyung_?" tanya JB ke Mark. "bagaimana... kita menyanyikan lagu GOT7? Sangat mewakili kita untuk yeoja kan?" usul Mark. "Boleh tuh..kita mulai latihan besok saja setelah pelajaran selesai." Kata Jin

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Mark. Dan terbukalah pintu itu, dan terlihat sang _eomma_. "anak-anak ini sudah malam, kalian pulang sana. Nanti dicariin _eomma appa_ kalian lho!" kata Luhan sepulangnya dari pertemuannya dengan Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo, Wu Yi fan dan Wu Zi Tao, Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Yixing, Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. "NE AHJUMMA! Annyeong Mark _hyung_ Jin _hyung_" seru Jimin, Rap Mon, JB, dan Jackson serempak (lagi). "yaya pergi kalian sana!" kata Mark dan Jin serempak. Mark melanjutkan browsing tentang seorang _yeoja_, sedangkan Jin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _dongsaeng-dongsaeng _ nya itu.

Kim Twins & Jimin House

Terlihat mobil dari Kim Twins, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, juga Jimin sudah terparkir rapi di garasi mereka, dan Jimin yang terakhir sampai di rumahnya. "_Eomma, Appa,saengdeul_ Jimin pulang!" seru Jimin dan langsung terkena pukulan di kepala oleh Appa nya sendiri. "Jangan teriak-teriak Jimin." Ujar Jongin dan ditambah deathglare untuk Jimin. "Tahu nih. _Oppa_ itu namja kok suka teriak-teriak sih?!" kata Jungkook. "_ne ne mian Appa_, Kookie." Ujar Jimin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah-sudah ayo makan. Makanannya sudah siap, spesial buatan Bamie tuh!" kata Kyungsoo sambil sedikit menggoda Bambam yang sedang meletakkan semua makanan di meja makan. " waaa _jinjja_?! Kalau begitu selamat makan!" ujar Jongin dan Jimin kompak.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, _eomma_ dan _appa_ mereka bermesraan di dapur. Seperti kebiasaan mereka dulu. Terlihat seorang Kim Jimin sedang berkutat dengan handphone nya, tidak menghiraukan sang _dongsaeng_, Jungkook, yang merengek meminta nomor telepon _sunbae_ sekaligus _namjachingu_ nya, Oh Seok Jin. Dimanakah Bambam Kim? Dia berada di kamarnya ditemani laptop kesayangannya. Ya, ia sedang chat dengan salah satu _sunbae_ nya, _Oh Mark Tuan_.

**Flying Mark :**

_Annyeong_~

**Bamie ^^ :**

_Nado annyeong oppa~_

**Flying Mark :**

_Lagi apa Bamie?_

**Bamie ^^ :**

_Lagi kerjain tugas, oppa. Oppa sendiri?_

**Flying Mark :**

_Lagi temenin Jin hyung beresin kamarnya nih._

**Bamie ^^ :**

_Memangnya Jin oppa dimarahin ahjumma lagi? Harusnya Jungkook unni yang bantuin beresin kamar Jin oppa, bukan Mark oppa kkkk~_

**Flying Mark :**

_Bener tuh! Bilang unni mu ke sini buat bantuin nih hyung aneh kkk~_

"Jungkook, Jimin, Bambam masuk kamar tidur, cepat!" teriak Jongin dari lantai bawah. "_Ne Appa_" seru Jungkook, Bambam dan Jimin serentak.

**Bamie ^^ :**

_Lain kali aku bilang ke unni suruh kesana kkk~ oppa, aku udah disuruh tidur sama Appa. Good Night oppa, jaljayo~ ^^_

**Flying Mark :**

Ah _ne ini udah malem banget buat yeoja secantik kamu~ nado jaljayo princess.._

Setelah membaca pesan Mark terakhir, pipi Bambam merona seketika. 'Apakah Mark oppa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Entahlah, _jaljayo oppa~_' batin Bambam. Mari kita tinggalkan dulu princess kita untuk tidur cantik.

Oh's House

**Flying Mark :**

_Ah ne ini udah malem banget buat yeoja secantik kamu~ nado jaljayo princess.._

'Apa kau mengerti apa yang ku kirim barusan Bamie? _Saranghae, jaljayo_ my princess..'

"Mark-ah daripada kamu senyum-senyum gak jelas seperti itu, mending kamu bantu _hyung_ beresin PS ini semua! Kau kan tadi juga main" ujar Jin. "Males ah. Suruh saja Kim Jungkook mu itu" ujar Mark dan berlalu masuk ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jin-ah, Mark-ah ayo tidur! Jin sudah belum diberesin kamar mu itu?" tanya Luhan kepada kedua anaknya. "_Ne_ sudah _eomma_.Selamat malam _Eomma, Appa_!" sapa Jin dan berlalu masuk ke kamarnya "Besok bangunin _hyung ne_ Mark!" teriak Jin ke arah kamar Mark. "Iya _hyung_" jawab Mark sekenanya.

Keesokan harinya...

"Pagi _Eomma Appa_ kami pergi dulu yah" sapa seluruh Princess Pearls dari tempat berbeda dan masuk mobil masing-masing berangkat ke Miracles High School. Tapi berbeda dengan member Blue Prince mari kita intip mereka.

Park Siblings House

"Pagi _Eomma Appa_ aku pergi dulu yah" ujar V setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tua nya. "_Oppa_ jelek aku tunggu di sekolah yah! Jangan lupa jemput Youngjae _chagi ne oppa_? _Annyeong~_" sapa V dan langsung lari ke mobilnya dan terdengar gelak tawa dari arah garasi. "Ya! Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar" umpat JB

"Cepat rapi-rapi JB! Daripada kamu telat?!" teriak Baekhyun. "_Ne Eomma_, gak usah teriak juga _eomma_ ku yang cantik. _Jja,_ _Eomma Appa_ aku berangkat dulu" ujar JB sambil berhigh-five dengan _Appa_ nya. JB menaiki motor sportnya dan melesat menuju rumah kediaman Youngjae.

Youngjae's House

"Youngjae-ah,_ chagi, ireonayo_. Ini sudah pagi. Sebentar lagi mungkin JB sudah mau datang." Ujar Xiumin membangunkan anak semata wayangnya dengan lembut. "_Ne eomma_. Youngie udah bangun. Youngie mandi dulu yah" ujar Youngjae sambil mengucek-ucek matanya lucu. "_Ppalli ne chagi_" kata Xiumin. Setelah itu, Xiumin kembali berkutat dengan peralatan memasaknya.

"Morning _chagi_" sapa Chen, lalu mencium pipi Xiumin. "Morning too _chagi_. Ayo cepat makan, makanan sudah siap semua" ujar Xiumin sambil membenarkan dasi Chen, dan menyuruh Chen cepat duduk di tempat nya. "Pagi _Eomma Appa_ aku pergi dulu yah" ujar Youngjae. "Kamu tidak makan dulu Youngie? Setidaknya sampai JB datang?" tanya Chen sambil menatap anaknya itu.

TIN! TIN!

Youngjae menengok ke arah suara. Lalu tersenyum sangat manis. "_Ani Appa Eomma mian ne?_ JB _oppa_ sepertinya sudah sampai di depan tuh. _Annyeong Eomma Appa_." ujar Youngjae dan langsung pergi ke tempat motor JB berada. "ckckck dasar anak jaman sekarang" ujar ChenMin serempak, dan melanjutkan kembali sarapan mereka.

Youngjae segera berlari ke arah motor sport itu, yang kita ketahui itu adalah motor milik JB. "Morning _oppa_!" sapa Youngjae sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya itu ke JB. "Morning too _chagi_~ ayo naik" sapa JB dengan ditambah usakan halus di rambut halus Youngjae. Lalu JB melajukan motor sportnya itu dengan kecepatan normal ke Miracles High School.

Oh's House

Di kediaman keluarga Oh, sang _Eomma_, Oh Luhan, sang _Appa_, Oh Sehun dan sang _dongsaeng_ aka Oh Mark sedang sarapan bersama. Tapi dimanakah sang _hyung_? "Mark-ah bukannya kemarin _hyung_ mu menyuruh mu untuk membangunkan dia? Tanya Sehun sambil menatap anaknya yang sedang memakan sarapannya itu. "Iya _Appa_, tadi aku sudah membangunkan _hyung_ tapi _hyung_ tidak mau bangun-bangun juga" jawab Mark menghentikan sejenak acara makannya.

_Appa_ dan anak itu melihat _Eomma_ mereka yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jin. "Jin-ah, _irreonayo~_ atau kamu tidak akan _Eomma_ perbolehkan ke rumah KaiSoo _ahjussi ahjumma_" ujar Luhan dengan sedikit mengancam. "Ya! Kok jadi _Eomma_ yang bangunkan aku? Mark kau aisshh" kata Jin. "Mark tadi sudah membangunkan kamu. Kamu nya saja yang tidurnya lelap sekali. Sudah mandi sana!" ujar Luhan sambil mendorong badan Jin ke arah kamar mandi. "_Nde Eomma_, Mark-ah tunggu _hyung_" ujar Jin cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Jin selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, ia segera menarik adiknya dan mengambil roti yang sudah dibuatkan Eommanya itu. "_Annyeong Eomma Appa~_ Mark ayo cepat!" ujar Jin dan berlari ke mobil merah sport yang terparkir rapi di garasinya itu. Sebelum Mark mengomel, Jin sudah melajukan mobilnya itu ke sekolah mereka.

Miracles High School pukul 05.30

Pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada yang datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua Kim J sister atau J-Hope dan Junior Kim. Kenapa mereka datang sepagi ini? Karena mereka harus cepat-cepat menempelkan poster yang semalam mereka buat sebelum para siswa-siswi yang lain datang. Poster untuk apa? Poster untuk pentas seni dalam rangka Valentine Day yang sebentar lagi akan dirayakan. Poster itu juga untuk mencari siapa saja yang mau tampil di pensi kali ini.

"_Unni_, bantu aku tempel ini. Tempatnya tinggi sekali" seru Junior, yang saat itu sedang berusaha menempel di dinding mading, tapi karena dinding mading itu tempat tersisa di bagian atas jadi ia kesusahan menempelnya. "Junior-ah, kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk" ujar J-hope yang sedang mencari-cari double tip, yang entah kemana hilangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang menggendong Junior. "Eh siapa yang menggendongku?" seru Junior dengan histeris. Ia melihat ke bawah. "_Annyeong chagi_!" sapa orang yang menggendongnya, Jackson. "_Oppa_! _Gomawo_" kata Junior ditambah eyesmile manisnya, yang ditularkan Eommanya itu.

J-hope yang melihat itu hanye geleng-geleng kepala. 'Mana si Namjoon?' batin J-hope sambil menengok ke kanan-ke kiri mencari seorang Wu Namjoon aka Rap Mon. "Mencariku _chagi_?" tanya Rap Mon yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Dari mana saja kamu? Sampai kalah cepat dengan _dongsaeng_ mu" tanya J-Hope. "Aku? Cie nyariin. Aku daritadi di belakang mu. Kamu saja yang tidak sadar" kata Rap Mon sambil sedikit menggoda J-Hope, ia juga mengambil kertas-kertas yang dipegang J-Hope dan membacanya.

"Ya! Jackson gimana kalau kita daftar sekarang?" seru RapMon kepada Jackson yang sedang berlovey dovey dengan Junior. "_Mwo_? Ah, iya sekarang saja! J-Hope~ah, _chagi_ Blue Prince mendaftarkan diri tampil di pensi nanti" kata Jackson. "Ok, _oppa_ isi formulir ini dulu yah" kata J-Hope sambil menyerahkan kertas formulir kepada Jackson untuk diisi.

"Memangnya kalian mau menampilkan apa?" tanya Junior yang sedang memperhatikan Jackson yang mengiisi formulir. "Boyband mungkin, dan GOT7 boyband yang akan kita tampilkan" jawab Rap Mon. "Pasti sekalian bantu Mark _oppa_ yah? Tebak J-Hope. "Yep! Mark _hyung_ sepertinya sudah frustasi. Padahal Bambam kan juga menyukainya" jawab Jackson sambil menyerahkan formulir itu kepada Junior.

"_Kajja_ RapMon, kita temui yang lain. Bye Junior" kata Jackson lari, setelah mengusak rambut Jr. Terdergar teriakan dari sang _yeoja_

Blue Prince's Office

"_Annyeong chingudeul_! Sorry kita telat" sapa RapMon dan Jackson. "_Ne_, tapi darimana saja kalian?" tanya Jimin yang sedang duduk di atas meja. "Abis ketemu Kim J sister. Oh iya, kita sudah daftar yah!" kata Jackson. "Kim J mulu kalian. Ok, nanti siang jadi yah!" kata Jin.

TENG!TENG!

Bel masuk terdengar. Princess Pearls dan Blue Prince masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Jin di kelas 13 dan ia satu kelas dengan J-hope. Mark, Jimin, JB, Jackson, dan RapMon di kelas 12 dan mereka satu kelas Taehyung, Youngjae, dan Junior. Di kelas 11 ada Kim Twins, Bambam dan Jungkook.

Skip time..

TENG!TENG!TENG! Pukul 14.30

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah. Siswa-siswi lain sudah mulai sibuk membereskan alat-alat tulis dan buku-buku pelajaran mereka. ada juga beberapa siswi yang setia menunggu di gerbang sekolah hanya untuk melihat idola mereka, Blue Prince.

Member Blue Prince sudah keluar dari sekolah sejak tadi, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Mereka keluar bersama member Princess Pearls juga. Blue Prince mengantar Princess Pearls ke rumah Kim J yang katanya mereka ingin membicarakan tentang pensi yang sudah mau dekat.

Setelah Blue Prince mengantarkan Princesss Pearls. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke studio dance milik kelaurga Jimin. "Jackson, Jimin kalian beresi tape dan siapkan lagu kita arra? Seru JB dan RapMon. "Aisshh, arrasseo hyung" jawab Jimin dan Jackson bersamaan, dan mereka memulai berlatih untuk Valentine Day beberapa hari lagi.

Beberapa hari ini, Blue Prince berlatih sangat keras dan tak jarang pun anggota Princess Pearls menyemangati mereka dengan membawakan makan enak yang banyak. Tetapi member Princess Pearls dan Blue Prince tidak memperbolehkan Bambam untuk ikut, karena Mark yang menyuruh untuk memberi kejutan untuk Bambam.

**TBC**


End file.
